runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:19mack71
Welcome! Hi. Um, I'm just asking if you can give me some rollback rights cause someone has been changing my pages and vandalising them a lot. thanks 01:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Kruzak5 Question Hello, I was wondering if and when the Legion of Paragons would have it's website up? And would these include forums? EmperorHester, EmperorHester 22:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Legion of Paragons will indeed have a website up. This site would include many options including forums. Thanks, 19mack71 19:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Would you happen to have an email address to enable speedyer communications? or at least clan leaders for possible diplomacy? EmperorHester 11:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) EmporerHester, Can reach me in game, i'm almost always on. Add me Slre (S-L-R-E) without the dashes. 19mack71 00:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Titles First, Please sign all statements on talk and user talk pages by placing four tildes at the end of your comment "~" 01:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Second, It says at the top of the page when you create it how to create the article title. Add the Namescape Clan: prior to the title. The rest of your articles need to have the clan name, and then the sub page per universal Wiki Standards. Every other wiki will enforce this policy. You made the article, the titles were changed with explanation of why the titles were changed. You then re-changed the titles. The titles were changed AGAIN. you then re-changed the titles. They were then REVERTED AGAIN. That was when I issued the warning. If a page's title is changed, there is no logical reason to revert the name change. If the page title is changed multiple times, I think most people would at least stop and ask why. LOP is not an acceptable description. The namescape Clan: has to be in the title, as does the clan's full name. Third, If you notice, my message was delivered days ago. There has been no issue with title names, and you have been free to edit. I am sorry if my abruptness came across as rude. If you remember at the time I was changing the title, and you were changing it right back. When I posted the second message giving you time to make the corrections, I did so as to avoid me deleting content you had created as a result of me deleting pages that shouldn't have existed. Happy Editing! 01:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) FYI *I moved page Clan:Rules of LOP to Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules *I changed the links in the rules section on your mainpage *I didn't see any other directs to Clan:Rules of LOP, if they are anywhere, you should change them to the updated page name. :) Let me know if I can help with anything. Look really good from what I have seen so far. 17:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop! Haha, sorry I flagged you because you deleted the Template:stop page. 21:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Since you were not aware of what you did I'm going to let you off the hook. :) 21:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Stop Template Just so you know, the "Stop Template/message" that we post as a warning is a procedural thing. In the event that a page is moved or its content completely deleted, an administrator has to assume it is a serious vandalism issue (believe it or not people log in and make changes just to troll....). To maintain a fair and consitant system, we present the SAME message with every situation. No worries, I am sure both excel and I will post messages rather than warnings if something needs it. It is obvious you aren't trying to be difficult. Just realize that our response is harsh because it is all bark and absolutely no bite :) Both Stop Templates that were posted as warnings were situations were we had logged in, and hadn't had an interaction with you before, but the edit looked like vandalism. Cheers, Happy Editing, Let me know if I can help with anything! 02:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) You'll be fine like he said I literaly just logged on and went... "really another one..." I did not realize you had confusion as to how to remove the template from your page 17:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism IPs of vandals have been banned. In the future, it is one button for me to revert the vandalism, as long as you DON't touch the page. I will give you rollback rights. Simply go to the history page, and click revert in the options. :) 02:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Roger that boss :), thank you very much. 19mack71 09:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Got it? 00:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC)